Setting Everything Right
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Harriet Potter with the help of Death, wants to ensure that no more lives are lost in the stupid war. She wonders what has she gotten herself into, because things take turn in unexpected ways! Eventual Fem Harry Potter/Voldemort. Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, Severus/Lucius/Harry friendship,A bit ignorant Marauders, Regulus lives, A new way to Wizarding World dominance.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: Hello to all. This is my first ever fanfic and the idea of this story had been bugging me for a while. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

 **PROLOGUE**

There was a little boy about 4 years old. He sat by the window edge staring longingly at the iron gates of the orphanage with the hope that someone would come and take him away. Behind him, the mocking and taunts just increased the hope in his little heart...

There was a little girl about 4 years old. She was weeding the garden with drops of sweat brow. It was a hot summer day. Looking inside she longingly gazed, as her uncle and aunt doted upon their son, with love...

He is 5 years old but the tears do not fall from his beautiful brown eyes as the Priest keeps reciting the enchantments to take out the devil from him; as the little boy is tied to the bed with tight ropes and blurry vision...

She is 5 years old but tears do not fall from her beautiful emerald eyes, because she knows struggling makes it worse. She doesn't cry but wipes the tears away furiously with tiny blistered hands; her punishment for burning the toast...

He is 9 and is wide-eyed staring at his pet snake, his only friend who talked to him and liked him. His friend is dead and there is absolute fury rolling off him...

She is 9 and is staring at her pink pony, her only toy which she had found in the park one day and quickly grabbed it to her chest for it looked so pretty. Her toy is shredded to pieces now and there is absolute sadness rolling off her...

He is sitting alone in the bedroom, his bedroom all bruised and broken, starving too as punishment for killing Billy Stubb's rabbit; the same monstrous boy who killed his beloved snake. He sits in darkness, staring at nothing because all hope in him is lost...

She is sitting alone in the cupboard, her bedroom all bruised and broken, starving too as punishment for stealing Dudley's broken crayons; the same monstrous boy who tore her only toy into pieces of confetti. She sits in darkness, staring at nothing for all hope in her is lost...

It's his 11th birthday. A letter arrives along with a man wearing half-moon spectacles.

"You're a wizard, Tom."

Everything changes.

It's her 11th birthday. A letter arrives along with a half-giant man with a pink umbrella.

"You're a witch 'arry."

Everything changes.

The boy is a man now standing in the depths of a dark forest; behind him an army of people waiting like dogs, for his orders. He isn't interested in anything but the girl, the child of the prophecy to come and face her death at his hands.

The girl is a woman now bravely facing the snake-like man, the monster who killed thousands of lives mercilessly. She does nothing but stands tired and exhausted waiting for her death at his hands.

"Harriet Potter, the girl who lived comes to die." He spoke; the boy in him long lost for there was never hope for him.

She looks at him straight in the eyes; the girl in her long lost for all her hopes was crushed.

"AVADA KEDAVRA", the flash of green light hitting her square in the chest as the young woman closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Harriet opened her eyes to find herself in an unknown, yet strikingly familiar train station. The white colour, too blinding, seemed to stretch in all directions; as far as the eyes could see. She observed her surroundings as she moved, everything looking eerily like the heaven version of Kings Cross Station. What was this place? Was this Heaven or Hell? All her thoughts stopped swirling in her head as Harriet's gaze landed on the most dangerous person she'd seen in her life.

The person was tall about 7 or 8 foot, wearing black robes; so black it seemed to suck the whole universe within him. A scythe was held in his left hand by long fingers. His skin was pale and jet black eyes; eyes that seemed to witness eternity crumble down to shreds. The person looked at her with a kind smile adorning his contrasting features and Harriet was sure not many people would have seen him smile.

"Hello, Harriet Potter! I'm Death your faithful servant and you're my new Mistress."

Her eyes widened like saucers as Harriet's mind tried to get a gist of the whole situation.

"WHAT? You're Death! And I'm your Mistress, but...but how? Am I dead or alive? Where are we?"

"For your first two questions, yes I'm Death and you are now my mistress. As for your third question, you are neither alive nor dead. It can be your choice what you want to be."

"I..I don't understand."

"You Harriet Potter have the choice to return to the mortal plane once again or cross the veil of death and meet your loved ones on the other side."

"I have a choice? Why?"

"Because you acquired the three hallows during your lifetime and became my mistress. And for this reason, I'm bound to serve you until someone else acquires them- all three together."

"The Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand." She remembered them and was talking to herself.

"I had the first two, I know but I never had the Elder Wand. How can it be mine when it was with Voldemort?"

"Rather interesting and impressive question mistress." Death praised as they seated themselves in front of what looked like a cafeteria. He conjured some tea and snacks, pouring a cup for each. Without hesitation Harriet reached for some biscuits; the war had exhausted her quite a lot.

"The Elder Wand had its allegiance tied to Dumbledore but at the Astronomy Tower, it was Draco Malfoy who unarmed the old headmaster. At that moment Draco Malfoy overpowered Dumbledore and won the Elder Wand."

"And then I unarmed him at Malfoy Manor." Harriet said while Death nodded in agreement, "Yes my mistress and now we're here!"

"You said I can go back, right; back to the mortal world?"

"Yes, you can go back to your own time or the time before that." Death informed her still that smile on his face; it was a smile that usually parents gave to their curious children.

"I can go back in the past too?" Harriet asked with wide eyes as various possibilities and scenarios started running in her head.

"Yes."

"So, do you mean I have a chance to change what happens in my present; a chance to stop the war?" She asked in a very determined voice.

"Yes. You can go back in the past and stop the war by killing Tom Riddle when he was a child. Or you can go back in the past and try to change the events which ultimately led to this destruction." Death informed her casually.

"I don't want to kill him." She said hurriedly. "I can never have that power over anyone let alone a defenceless child." At her answer Death smiled.

"Yes but if you give me permission I would like to give you some advice." Death asked humbly.

"Please go on." She replied politely.

"Time isn't a one-dimensional entity and it flows in every other direction. To play with it just doesn't open many opportunities but lots of troubles too. If I were you, I would go back to the time and change track before the original prophecy was made; a change that could stop this war. Understand this mistress it's not your responsibility to save everyone's life. It never was." Death finished. He words spoken were obviously very well thought and came from experience.

"Meaning I shouldn't go back to Tom's childhood and try to befriend him or change his heart or something like that?" Harriet asked with furrowed brows.

"Tom Riddle is a complicated person, Mistress. His childhood wasn't exactly normal. I daresay his childhood was much like yours so even if you try to befriend him or change him during his Hogwarts years I'm not absolutely sure his character would change."

"I'm getting confused Death. What do you suggest we do then?"

"I mean to say that if he is given a push at the peak of his power, he may listen. You'll have to lure him to listen to you because as much as I loathe admitting, that man has done a pretty good job at avoiding me. When he is at the highest point of power, he'll do anything to assure that his kingdom doesn't fall apart. I think here you'll have a greater chance." Death explained calmly.

"Meaning time travel back to the past when he was already leading the war to be won?"

"Yes."

"And what year is that?"

"The time when your parents were at Hogwarts." Death informed her in a careful voice.

Of course, Harriet could just tell him her final decision and Death would have to follow her command. But what he said was also true. And if Harriet went back to the 1930s, there was a chance that Tom Riddle to find another way to immortality which could lead to the same bloodshed or maybe worse. So the best plan was to steer him when he already made his Horcruxes because he will do something to protect them rather than killing others; of this Harriet was sure.

She also thought of meeting her parents and how could she save them and others, if not all. It was worth a shot.

"How are my parents?" She rarely asked anything about her parents but right now seemed to be an important time to ask about their well being.

"They are all very well, Mistress and constantly worry about you. Lily Potter has been one of the kindest and wisest souls I have had the pleasure to meet though your father and godfather still have their playful jabs intact. They love you as much as you love them." Death gave Harriet a moment to collect herself.

"If I fail in this task, then?" She asked.

"Then we can go to back to 1930s or cross the veil, as you wish. Do remember Mistress, you are not bound to save anyone."

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not. But knowing that Voldemort is still out there slaughtering people for no purpose makes me already feel responsible because unfortunately I am the only one who knows him inside out and I know how his mind works." Harriet said exasperatedly. Death observed the woman sitting in front of him. He had seen the life she had struggled with, the humans who used her, the pain she went through yet how bravely she faced everything that wasn't her problem in the first place; Death had chosen his mistress well.

"Okay! This seems to be a shortcut but I'm willing to try."

"Very well Mistress. I will always be a command away in case you need any help." Death replied in a very formal voice. "Also Mistress, be wary of Dumbledore. The man has eyes and ears everywhere in Hogwarts."

"I will. My identity?" Harriet asked.

"I don't think your identity will be a problem in your task." Death informed her with a smile that held a secret only he understood.

"I'm ready. Please tell my parents and godfathers that I love them." Harriet spoke with sincerity in her eyes.

"I will gladly pass on your message, Mistress. Good luck in your adventures." He was about to leave when Harriet shouted,

"Death wait! Last question. Am I still his Horcrux?"

"Yes you are, because you didn't really get killed, did you?"

With those parting words, the too blinding white light dimmed as Harriet opened her eyes to find herself in a muggle alley.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Blinking rapidly and groggily coming to her senses, Harriet took note of her surroundings and found that she was in one of the deserted alleys. Looking at herself though, she found that she wasn't covered in blood and dirt as she had assumed but normal muggle clothes- full sleeve t-shirt and jeans along with comfortable sneakers. Checking thoroughly she found a pouch with some pounds and her Holly wand safely tucked in the wand holster.

Harriet walked out of the deserted alley and looked wide-eyed at the somewhat familiar 70s London. She started making her way towards the Leaky Cauldron as observed her surroundings. She took in all of it; the vintage cars, the bell bottom pants, people wearing leather jackets and what not. She observed everything and anything ignoring all the curious stares she got on her way.

Harriet walked to the Leaky Cauldron; Tom the bartender looking younger but still having the same warm and welcoming smile as Harriet approached him.

"Good morning miss. How can I help you?"

"Good morning sir. I was actually wondering if you could please guide me towards the Goblins' bank. I'm new here." Harriet said with a polite smile trying to sell her lie easily. If being honest, the only thing she was grateful for spending her life with the Dursley's would be the fact that how Aunt Petunia had practically drilled proper etiquettes and mannerisms in her from the very beginning.

"Of course miss. Please follow me."

As the threshold of brick walls separating the muggle and wizarding world was moved, Harriet fought with every fibre in her being to not tell the threatening tears spill. The last time she had seen Diagon Alley it had been in complete tatters and utterly destroyed but the sight in front of her at the moment was beautiful and magnificent; just like the first time she had seen it.

Diagon Alley was bustling through activity, parents and children doing some last minute shopping and panicking making it a bit difficult to pass through the crowds. Carefully walking Harriet reached the gates of Gringotts and smiled at the warning heed at the entrance of the bank.

As her turn came the goblin looked at her; sneer permanently on his face which was quickly replaced by shock when Harriet curtsied properly, "May the gold in your vaults increase."

The goblin looked gobsmacked at the unexpected gesture for there weren't many witches and wizards showed their kind any sort of respect; especially these days.

"How can I help you miss?" His asked politely.

"Sir I wanted to send a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in regards to my admission. Harriet replied kindly. Nodding, the gobbling told her to follow him and soon they reached the manager's office.

"Hello, I'm Ragnok." Came a stern voice; the manager obviously not pleased with her not even when she properly greeted. Explaining her visit again she tried her very best to look a damsel in distress.

"Very well, we'll send the letter. For details, though we need some information and sending the letter would cost 4 galleons." Harriet raised her eyebrows at the blatant demand. She sighed in defeat instantly dropping her facade as she rolled up her sleeve as she showed them the mark of Deathly Hallows sitting with all its glory on her left wrist. At this neither of the goblins could speak anything; both of them utterly stumped.

"Think you could help me?" She asked again.

After a long discussion, they decided to send her letter by the name of Harriet Kathryn Christopher, completed the fake set of documents and lastly got her money exchanged. She thanked the two goblins sincerely for their help who were more than happy to help her now that they knew her real identity.

Harriet quickly left the bank to settle other things. From what she could tell the year was 1976 meaning her parents, Remus and Sirius would still be attending their 6th year at Hogwarts. Also since it was 25th August, she needed a place to stay and shopping to do. So Harriet went to the Leaky Cauldron booking a nice room for her weeklong stay.

Within the confinement of her room, Harriet let herself relax for the first time in a very long time. For as long as she could remember, Harriet had always been an emotional child but at the moment all she could feel was numbness. Images of past year kept surfacing at the very front of her mind- the hiding, the search for Horcruxes, the fights, the hunger, the pain, the torture, the blood, the scars, the innumerable lives lost in the name of war, the bloodied dead bodies of her friends and family, of Remus and Nymphadora.

No matter how hard she tried, Harriet just couldn't get those horrible images and memories out of the dark corner of her mind. She pondered over her conversation with Death and wondered how will she able to face her parents and godfathers after all they had suffered. But the most important question that kept bouncing at her was the fact that the man she had looked up to, the man she had come to see as family and role model had lied to her; lied to her practically all her life. He never told her what actually her fate was. Dumbledore always had known that the Dursley's hated her, then why didn't he take any action. Why was she left in that hell hole each summer to suffer? Why didn't he find an alternative solution to the Horcrux piece inside of her?

Had Harriet always been the sacrificial lamb between two powerful wizards trying to satisfy their egos? Was that the reason Death had asked her to be wary of Dumbledore and her surroundings?

Whatever the answer was, one thing Harriet was sure of the fact that she wasn't letting anybody use her. It was time for her to let the world know who Harriet Lillian Potter was; it was time to show the world who the Mistress of Death was.

With these thoughts in mind, she fell in a deep slumber, totally exhausted.

* * *

Two days after sending her letter there was a knock on her door and Harriet quickly opened it to reveal a perfectly fine and healthy looking Albus Dumbledore whose eyes seemed to twinkle far too much.

Realising that she had to act of not knowing him Harriet asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said offering a friendly handshake and a smile.

"Oh! Please come in." She took a seat across from him and politely asked, "Would you like to have something."

"No, I'm quite good my dear. I got your letter from Gringotts in regards to your admission and also your OWLs results. Your results have been quite impressive Miss Christopher."

"Thank you, Professor. So do I get the admission?"

"Yes yes. Here is your Hogwarts letter along with a list of school books and other essentials you will be required to bring." He said passing her a piece of parchment with a Hogwarts seal on it.

"Also this is a list of elective subjects you will be required to take apart from core ones." He passed her a second list containing different subjects.

"How many subjects are we supposed to take Professor?"

"You will have to choose a minimum of 3 subjects, Miss Christopher."

Harriet looked at the list and ticked her electives- Arithmancy, Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Languages (Latin). She wondered why they didn't teach Alchemy and Magical Theory as Hermione would always complain about. Taking the list she expected him to leave right away but Albus Dumbledore didn't hesitate to ask voice his thoughts.

"Dear child, forgive my curiosity. I wanted to ask what happened to your parents?" she knew the question couldn't be avoided for too long, so she decided to spout a twisted version of the actual truth.

"My parents were murdered by a dark wizard, professor." She said in a painful voice.

"Both of them were muggleborns so they homeschooled me. My godfather too died during one of his missions, he was an Auror you see. So I was forced to move here from America and start a new life."

It was the dumbest excuse in the history of excuses but Dumbledore seemed to buy the whole story easily for he wore one of the most sympathetic expressions Harriet had ever seen on his face, "I'm very sorry to hear about that, dear child. Please don't hesitate to ask for any kind of help you may need in the future." He patted her hand and stood up to take his leave.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Miss Christopher. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, professor." As she closed the door, Harriet finally exhaled a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

September 1st arrived sooner than Harriet anticipated and once again she stood at Platform 9 3/4, staring at the scarlet Hogwarts Express looking as pristine and welcoming as ever. The platform was packed as always; children hugging their parents' goodbye with promises to stay in touch, friends reuniting and exchanging their summer experiences, the usual hustle-bustle. And Harriet as always wondered how different her life would have, had her parents never died.

Breaking gaze from the crowd she made her way towards the train and started searching for a compartment. From outside she was all calm and composed but on the inside, she was a nervous hell for she didn't know how she was supposed to act when she meets her parents and godfathers. Merlin! This was so much worse than fighting Voldemort.

Finally finding an empty compartment she put her trunk safely and settled with a book she bought, to avoid all the emotional turmoil going inside her head. Harriet's breath caught in her throat when the door to the compartment opened to reveal a red-haired witch having bright emerald eyes, just like Harriet's

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The redhead asked politely.

"Please," Harriet replied, quickly coming out of her stupor and motioning to the seat across from her.

"Thank you." With her entered a boy of similar age. He had a large hooked nose and shoulder-length greasy black hair. Nodding to Harriet in thanks, he quickly a seat beside his friend and got immersed in his book.

"I'm Lily Evans." The red-head introduced herself with a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Harriet Christopher."

"Nice to meet you, Harriet. This is my best friend Severus Snape." Lily said motioning to the only person left apart from them. Nodding in his direction Harriet murmured a polite hello. On any other day, she would have sneered in Snape's direction for the brat he was but when the truth came out on his deathbed, Harriet could only respect him. She couldn't even imagine the infinite risks Severus had taken to keep her from harm. So giving him respect was the least she could do.

"So are you a transfer student because I haven't seen you in Hogwarts before."

"Well, I'm not a transfer student exactly. I was homeschooled before I moved here from America. I'll be joining my 7th year."

"Oh! So what brings you here suddenly?" the question was innocent but Harriet's stance became rigid which didn't go unnoticed by either Lily or Severus. Clearing her throat she lied,

"My parents and godfather died. And I had no one else to go to either." Lily's smile faded in an instant; she felt stupid and guilty to bring the topic up.

"I'm so sorry, Harriet!"

"It's all right. You didn't know." She quickly assured Lily.

"My condolences." Barely a whisper came but Harriet heard it anyway and thanked Severus. What followed afterwards were intense moments of awkward silence, but before Lily could lighten up the mood the door slid open yet again, this time to reveal a messy-haired boy and warm hazel eyes hiding behind his round glasses.

"Hello, Lily flower! You look as gorgeous as always. How was your summer?" Harriet observed as James sauntered into the compartment as if he owned the place.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily snapped and in the meantime, Harriet was trying to calm her frantically beating heart so much that she missed the entire commotion going on between her parents; well future parents. There was a clearing of a throat that broke her train of thoughts.

"Hello to you too! I'm James Potter. I don't think we've met before."

"Um...hello. I'm Harriet Christopher, I'll be joining this year."

"Excellent, excellent. It was nice to meet you and I hope to see you in Gryffindor. It is time to take my leave. Goodbye and Snivellus, you look dashing like always." James exited the compartment with a glee on his face.

On the other hand, Harriet was abashed at her father's behaviour. Though she had accidentally seen memories of Snape in her fifth year, seeing it through her own eyes broke her heart. The embarrassing look on Severus' face made it even worse. Harriet couldn't help but compare her father to Dudley, the monstrous boy who made sure to make Harriet's life hell at any chance he got. James Potter was a bully and it irked Harriet to no end.

* * *

Her nerves were on fire as soon as the announcement was made about the train reaching its destination. She rubbed her sweaty palms for the millionth time and made her way to the carriages; to others, the carriages were just another piece of magic but Harriet felt a connection to the threstals. She pets one affectionately before taking a seat beside Lily who looked at Harriet as if she was crazy but kept her mouth shut. The whole ride to the castle was spent in comfortable silence and not once did Harriet's gaze falter as soon as the Hogwarts castle came into view. There she stood- strong and proud, not ruined to dust or utterly broken like the last time Harriet had seen her. A feeling of pure warmth, safety and contentment filled her; Harriet Potter was finally home.

Lily beamed when she saw her new friend already warming up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harriet!"

"Thanks, Lily." Seeing her mother smile was the most beautiful thing she had seen and in her heart, she knew that no matter how hard this task seemed to be, she wouldn't let that gorgeous smile wipe off Lily's face.

The first years were getting sorted and Harriet's nerves were all jittery.

'You can do it, Harrie. Why are you so nervous? You've already been sorted once, you can do it again. You just have to go and sit on the stool and when the hat places you in Gryffindor, you go as you planned. If there is any problem you can always ask Death for help. Right. Right!? Okay calm down woman, deep breaths- in and out, in and out.' Her inner monologue halted when the headmaster stood up and spoke.

"There is one last sorting left. I would like to welcome Miss Harriet Christopher who will be starting her 7th year at Hogwarts." Nodding in the headmaster's direction, Harriet made her way towards the stage and ignored the hushed whispers that broke out. At that moment she felt like she was yet again the hot topic of the school making her feel uncomfortable. The distance between her and the stupid stool seemed to be infinite but she eventually reached it and took a seat. The ratty hat just been placed on her head, when half a second later it shouted

 _ **"SLYTHERIN!"**_

Harriet was stunned at the result and the great Hall too fell silent; it was probably one of the shortest sortings in the history of Hogwarts. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. All she had planned came crumbling down, she wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin, she was supposed to go to the dean of lions. How had her plan backfired?

She cautiously made her way to her new house table. She sat at the very end, painfully aware of the cold and calculating eyes of her new housemates. The attention of the hall turned from her to the headmaster and Harriet had never been thankful for the old coot than she was at the moment.

"Now that the sorting is over I would like to introduce Mr Nicholas Grey as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

With that a man probably 25 years of age, dirty blonde hair and sparkling light blue eyes rose to his feet. Her eyes connected with Harriet and she visibly inhaled a deep breath. She knew exactly who the person was for he could never hide from her, even in glamour.

BLOODY HELL! She was not only stuck in the snake pit but also Lord Voldemort was her new DADA professor. What will she do now?


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Lord Voldemort or better known as Professor Nicholas Grey now was on high alert and it had all to do with the fact that his biggest nemesis was sitting just a few seats beside him. Nonetheless being back at Hogwarts was an overwhelming experience. It was the only place which Tom could call 'home'. At Hogwarts he found a place where he belonged; after years of torment and tears. Hogwarts was the place where he learned magic, was a place where he got an appraisal for his hard work. Hogwarts was the place where he found about his family no matter how dysfunctional it was, it was Hogwarts where he found his connection to one of the strongest wizard of all times. It was here he learnt the beauty that is Parselmagic and how it made Tom special, even in the wizarding world.

After graduating he had asked, begged even to Headmaster Dippet, to let Tom stay as the DADA professor. BUT Dumbledore had intervened saying how young Tom was for the post because of which Dippet flat out refused his offer. He didn't let his disappointment show through and after a few years he tried again but the new Headmaster Dumbledore refused yet again giving incoherent reasons.

Tom had been so livid that he cursed the DADA position. But none of it mattered now because now he was home. He felt a familiar sensation of warmth, safety and contentment as soon as he set foot in the castle. It didn't matter that he had to work right under Dumbledore's nose because the reason he was here was far more important; he was here to correct his mistakes. He was worried about a particular conversation with Slughorn- their conversation about Horcruxes could give a lead to Dumbledore which Tom absolutely didn't want. He also had information about Dumbledore wanting to make a sort of rebel group against him; what better plan than to intrude as the new professor to get all information?

Tom groaned internally as the Head of Slytherin house started a very non-interesting conversation. His hand was itching to take out his beloved Yew wand and kill Slughorn right then and there, consequences be damned. Unfortunately for him, Slughorn was far more useful alive than dead. So he put the facade and flashed a dazzling smile urging his former teacher to continue with his antics.

His concentration wavered only when Dumbledore announced the arrival of a new student starting their 7th year at Hogwarts. Wasn't that interesting, a transfer student especially when a war was brewing in the country? His eyes were fixated on her form as she made her way towards the sorting hat; a girl with eyes too green and a scar too funny. Her nervousness was written all over her face but her stance remained rigid. Tom didn't want to give any more of his precious concentration to the weird creature, but curiosity and jealousy got the best of him when she got sorted into his ancestor's house within a record span of seconds. Not even Tom was sorted this fast and it spokes considering he was the Heir of Slytherin. The girl's expression was that of utter confusion, meaning she clearly didn't expect that. Tom could see the clear disappointment on Dumbledore's face but the headmaster soon regained his senses and got up to introduce his glamour self.

Tom stood up graciously but the second Ms Christopher had seen him, her whole demeanour changed. She visibly paled as if he was the last person on the whole planet she was expecting to see. Tom whacked his brain, trying to remember if he had met her in the past but nothing came to the forefront. The problem intensified because the glamour he chose has been on a whim and only Abaraxas knew about it apart from Tom. Maybe he was reading too much between the line; maybe there want anything strange about the new girl? But as the Muggle said, precaution is better than cure and there was no harm to keep an eye out just in case. He averted his eyes from the black-haired girl only to realise that Slughorn was still speaking. Tom groaned internally.

* * *

Dinner was over soon and Harriet's stomach was satisfied. It had been very long since she had a proper meal. She followed the prefects towards the Slytherin common room. It was just as intricate and lavishly designed as Harriet had seen during her second year. Despite being in dungeons, the common room was warm and toasty; a huge relief from the biting cold.

Harriet stood with the first years in the middle, waiting for the HOH to come. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw mini Death Eaters and co. ganging up and giving judgemental looks. The fuming face of a young yet still crazy Bellatrix made Harriet cringe inwardly. Not even a day at Hogwarts and she was already attracting unwanted problems; damn her luck. She was thankfully saved when Slughorn strutted into the room.

"Welcome you all to the noble house of Slytherin. I'm Horace Slughorn, the Potions professor as well as your Head of House. Now, this is a drill which is required by us to do, but there are two important rules that all students belonging to this house follow. As you all may know the other houses don't particularly blend well with us. So the first rule of our house is- Always protect your own. I don't care if you have a fight amongst yourselves or a family feud going on; outside this common room, the Slytherins are to always show a united front. If you have any issues, resolve them within these four walls and nowhere else.

The second and last rule, except for lying to your HOH that is me, you can do anything so long as you don't get caught. As long as you follow these two rules properly you won't have any problems from my side. Apart from that, you can always come to me or the prefects to help you. Are we clear?"

A murmur of 'Yes Professor' was heard.

"Very well then. Now the senior prefects will give you further instructions. Good night to all." Just as Slughorn left a brunette with warm brown eyes took lead,

"Hello! I'm Sarah Fawley and this is Lucius Malfoy. We're 7th-year prefects, we just have to make a few announcements to make. She took out a piece of parchment and began reading.

The prefects will provide you with your timetables and a map of the castle tomorrow at the breakfast table. For the first week though, we'll be escorting you to all the classes so that none of you gets lost.

You will be paired off with a senior from 3rd to 5th year, who will check up on your classwork and homework regularly and make sure it is complete before submissions. In case you have difficulty in any subject, please inform us so that we can get you a tutor.

The curfew for 1st to 3rd year will be 9 pm sharp and for the rest will be 10 pm. So please don't get late or caught just in case.

The password to the common room changes every two weeks and will be notified on the Notifications Board as you can see.

The boys' dormitory is on the right and girls' is on the left. All your belongings have already been placed in your rooms.

If you have any other issues you can always come to us or the HoH. That will be all. Good night everyone."

Harriet took no time to get to her own room as the speech ended. She was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but before that, she had something important to do. Entering the door with her name on it, Harriet was relieved to find that she didn't have to share it with anyone else. She locked it and examined the room.

In the centre of the room was a double four-poster bed covered with Slytherin green eiderdowns and nightstand on either side. Her school trunk was at the foot of the bed. She checked the floor-length closet. There was also a dresser with a lamp and a small bookshelf on the wall. There were dark coloured curtains on the wall, which blocked the beautiful view of the Great Lake. The attached bathroom had all the necessities and a bathtub which could fit two people. All in all her room looked ridiculously expensive.

'Now wasn't the time to chastise the Slytherins' for their decor taste.' She thought. She desperately wanted some answers so she comfortable seated herself and didn't wait for a second to call Death.

"Death, I need your help."

"You called, my mistress." In a flash of light, the frightening entity stood before her. Harriet motioned him to take a seat.

"I wanted to ask you something." She perked the question sitting at the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, mistress."

"If I remember correctly, I don't think I ever heard about a Professor Grey teaching at Hogwarts."

"Ah yes! He's Voldemort, isn't he?" Death mused.

"I think your trip to the past has already started to alter the original timeline. You'll have to be extra careful, for this can go either in your favour or against you."

"I'll be careful; will have to work on my Occlumency shields though. But there's something else too."

"What is it, mistress?"

"The sorting hat put me in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. I wasn't supposed to be here."

"And why do you think you weren't supposed to be in the snake pit?"

"Because...because!" Harriet tried very hard but she couldn't find a reasonable answer. In reality, she had always found the house system to be extremely prejudiced.

"The traits of the house are ambitious and cunning. You're ambitious enough to make this impossible task of your's work in order to save others' lives. And you're cunning enough to hide your true self as well as change your whole identity to achieve your goal. I think you're as much of a Slytherin as is Voldemort." Death voiced his thoughts in a very calm tone making Harriet wonder upon the thought deeply. He wasn't wrong. She remembers how she begged the sorting hat to put her Gryffindor the first time just because she thought that the snakes were evil. She tried to imagine the consequences if she would have been a Slytherin in the first place.

Harriet was so lost in thoughts she never noticed Death leaving her with a small smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

The next morning came too early, much to Harriet's annoyance. She had barely slept three hours because of the ever-present nightmares plaguing her sleep. She willed her mind to stay in present, to not ponder again and again over the agonizing screams filling her ears or the flashes of bloodied, broken bodies in front of her eyes.

Harriet could feel the familiar tightness in her chest as the struggle to breathe properly became difficult with each passing second. With shaking hands, she gripped the edges of her bed tightly and tried to practice the breathing exercises Hermione made her do. Harriet closed her eyes and tried to imagine the bushy-haired girl encouraging her.

"That's it sweetheart, deep breaths- in and out, in and out. You're doing great Harrie. Now try and relax your muscles. That's it, deep breaths again."

When her breathing returned to normal, Harriet opened her eyes, gingerly wiping the tears away. Merlin! How she missed Ron and Hermione; the two people who have been her rock, the two people who always held her whenever the world was too cruel to her. She wanted nothing more than to bury herself in Ron's comforting arms as his warm hands would rub her back gently.

Peering at the surroundings, Harriet was yet again reminded of the heavy burden resting on her.

'Stay strong, Harrie. If not for yourself then for Ron and Hermione; for all your friends who could have a chance for a safe and better future.' With these words echoing in her brain, it didn't take her long to get ready for the day and leave the comfort of her room.

Not much later, Harriet was munching on her toast hen a polite 'good morning' brought her attention to the speaker. Harriet saw the Slytherin prefect, Sarah Fawley, sitting across from her.

"Good morning."

"I never got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Sarah Fawley."

"Harriet Christopher. Nice to meet you." Harriet took the offered hand and smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm glad to finally have some girl company." Sarah beamed at her.

"I thought we have another girl in our year. Bellatrix, I think her name is."

"Yeah, but Bellatrix isn't the most fun to be around. Not that I hate her, but she's just the prejudiced pureblood who thinks everyone else is beneath her. And my family is totally opposed to those notions so we never really got along." Sarah explained her point of view. From what Harriet could recall, the Fawley's were a neutral family who never participated in the war.

"Well, that's no wonder."

"I beg your pardon."

"Nothing." Harriet lied.

"Good morning, Ms Fawley and Ms Christopher." Slughorn's chirpy voice interrupted their conversation.

"Good morning, professor." The duo said in unison.

"These are the timetables for the first years, Ms Fawley. Please make sure they get them. As for today, Mr Malfoy will be on the duty to escort the little ones for their classes."

"Of course, professor. I'll inform Lucius right away."

"Thank you, Ms Fawley. Ms Christopher this is your timetable." He handed her a piece of rolled parchment.

"Thank you, professor."

"Good luck on your first day at Hogwarts. If you need any help, you can always come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tearing her eyes from Slughorn's retreating form, Harriet studied her timetable and groaned in annoyance. The first day of her 7th year and she got double DADA to start with; she really wasn't in the mood to put up with Voldemort's antics especially after her grumpy start of the morning.

"You ready to go for the first class," Sarah asked as she came back from distributing the timetables.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Sarah and Harriet made their way towards the DADA classroom. Never in her wildest dreams had Harriet thought that she would be learning from the Dark Lord himself. She had a mission on her hands, but she didn't exactly plan to die within the first week; so she'll have to constantly keep up her Occlumency shields. That was how Harriet found herself in front of the classroom, unnerved and concerned. They were soon joined by the Gryffindors and the tension was palpable enough to be cut with a knife. Harriet recognised Rodolphus Lestrange and Barty Crouch standing beside Lucius. She also recognised Frank Longbottom, who was in a deep conversation with his friends. Seeing all these people in their teenage years, unaware of their future, didn't calm her nerves at all.

The door to the classroom opened and students took their seats. Harriet chose to sit somewhere in the middle so that she wouldn't be in Voldemort's line of sight directly. Soon the person she had been trying to avoid entered the class, with a stern expression and a confident walk. All the girls, including Sarah, began blushing. As expected the devilish smirk on his face only seemed to grow wide.

"Good morning everyone! Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Nicholas Grey." His firm voice reminding Harriet yet again of whom exactly he was.

"There is only one rule of my class- when I assign you some work I expect it to be on my desk in due time. No excuses regarding late excuses will be accepted. Other than that pay attention to whatever is being taught and take appropriate notes. If you follow what I say and not misbehave, you'll have no troubles. Disobey me and I assure you the punishments wouldn't be liked."

No student made even an inkling of noise. There was an unusual command between the words rolling off his tongue and everyone understood that if you never wanted to be on Professor Nicholas' bad side; everyone except Harriet, who for the oddest reason found the situation quite hilarious. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't expect anything less from Lord Voldemort. Whatever the consequences may be, but witnessing the Dark Lord barking for homework submission would be quite amusing.

Meanwhile Professor Grey stilled when he felt amusement and hilarious emotions; emotions that definitely weren't his and got confused as hell. The stupid faces sitting in front of him brought him back to reality as he started with his lecture.

"I have read what you have covered up so far and not at all surprised that you are all lacking behind syllabi. Since it's your NEWT year, you'll have to cover up a lot and there will be more practical than theory. Do focus more on your wand movements and incantations. For the next two classes, we'll be covering up the Unforgivable Curses. Now, who can tell me what are they?"

The irony of the situation almost made Harriet smile but she busied herself to look around the class as students raised their hands to answer, that did not go unnoticed by Grey.

"Mr Crouch."

"There are three unforgivable- Imperius, Cruciatus and the Killing Curse. They are called the unforgivable because using either of them gives a person a one-way ticket to Azkaban."

"That is correct, 5 points to Slytherin. Now please elaborate on what exactly they can do."

"Mr McLaggen."

"The Imperius curse allows the caster to control other's actions. In simple words used to make someone do exactly what you want. The incantation used is _Imperio_."

"That's correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. How about you go Mr Longbottom?"

"The Cruciatus curse is used to inflict excruciating pain on the recipient or victim. The incantation is _Crucio_." Harriet felt too uncomfortable with the whole topic but could do nothing than to sit through the lecture.

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor. How about you explain the last one Ms Black?"

"The Killing Curse uses the incantation _Avada Kedavra_. It's a powerful curse which kills the victim instantly." Bellatrix chimed at her own answer making Sarah sitting beside Harriet flinch.

"Correct, 5 points to Slytherin." Professor Grey spoke in a monotonous tone.

"The answers you all gave were right, but let's dig a little deeper into it. Tell me is there any way to throw away these curses?" No one spoke until he singled out Harriet this time.

"You've been awfully quite Ms Christopher. How about you answer my question and let us know what you've learnt so far?" Oh, the nerve of that man! Harriet wished she could wipe the smug look off his face.

"Occlumency- the art of shielding mind or strong will of the victim, both can be used to fend off the Imperius. In both cases, the caster can find it difficult to enter the victim's unconscious mind and thus fail.

The intensity of the Cruciatus Curse depends on how much pain the caster wants to inflict on the recipient. It causes pain beyond anything ever experienced, like your bones are on fire. In order to avoid being hit with it, you have to dodge it with quick reflexes, block it physically or interrupt the caster before they can finish off the incantation.

The Killing Curse, though being one of the most sinister and darkest curses doesn't cause any pain to the victim. Its only purpose is instant death. It is also unblockable which means the shield charm wouldn't work against it, but it can be avoided by a physical barrier between the victim and the caster. Another way to avoid the _Avada_ _Kedavra_ is by invoking the ancient magic of Love and Sacrifice." Harriet spoke without missing a beat and there was absolute silence in the class.

"But there has not been a single person to avoid the Killing Curse." Harriet wanted to laugh at the bold statement; the history between her and Voldemort wouldn't have been there in the first place if the curse had hit her. So she simply said.

"No there hasn't." The statement was delivered without conviction and Professor Grey smiled like a predator looking at his prey. He had purposely asked Harriet to answer and he wasn't displeased with the results.

"30 points to Slytherin for you answer Ms Christopher." The genuine tone in his voice made Harriet look at him in surprise, but was quickly replaced by an emotionless facade when the next question came out of his mouth.

"Forgive me for my curiosity, Ms Christopher, but can you please tell on how you got that scar on your forehead?"

"I got it from an accident when I was little, fell off from the top of the stairs to be exact." Harriet did not take a second to contort the lie but by the looks on Voldemort's face, she knew he did not believe her one bit. And Lord Voldemort wasn't happy about it. He wasn't the Dark Lord for no reason; he was the Master of the dark arts which made him extremely sensitive to magic, especially Dark magic. The moment he saw her in class today he could feel the darkest energy coming off from her odd-shaped lightning bolt scar. But then she had lied about how she got it, no wonder she was in Slytherin.

The bell rang indicating the end of the lecture.

"We'll be continuing the same topic in the next class. That's it for now." The students didn't take long to scramble out of the class and Harriet was left full of curious and gleeful emotions; emotions she definitely knew wasn't her.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave your reviews and let me know what you guys think about it! Good day to all!**

 **A/N: Also thank you to the lovely guest who left a review for the story:). I hope you enjoy as the stroy progresses!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N 1: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Mentions of physical attack towards the end.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Harriet had almost started hyperventilating when the Dark Lord asked her about the cursed scar. She had thankfully been able to contort a lie in the end, wondering how many more lied she would have to come up with. The class had ended not much later, giving Harriet the opportunity to put some much-needed distance between her and the DADA professor. But one thing was clear, for lying low Harriet was doing a pretty pathetic job.

The walk to the potions classroom wasn't that long and she took a seat in front this time while Sarah sat beside her Ravenclaw friend.

"Good morning, students." Slughorn's voice beamed as he entered the class.

"Good morning, professor."

"Well since it is your NEWTs year, I'll warn you to be prepared in advance. First I'll take a short test to refresh what we have learnt so far." With a wave of his wand, the paper started distributing themselves. The test was easy enough and took not more than 15 minutes to be finished.

"Since there is not much time left, you will be making a simple hiccupping and pepperup potion and then we'll wind up. Now off everyone, chop chop."

Harriet busied herself in completing the given work but not before throwing protective wards around her cauldron; a nasty habit she developed whenever Draco Malfoy or his goons would purposely try to ruin her potions. She wasn't aware of the prying eyes following her nor did she notice the silent conversation between Lucius and Barty.

The duo had been observing her from the second she was sorted into their house, both irked on how a mudblood could be sorted into Slytherin. They had wanted a make a move, and show her who the superiors were but never got a chance. She had retreated to her room quickly after the introductory speech. Lucius being a Prefect had the advantage to enter the Girls' dormitory; the complicated ward outside Harriet's room saved her though.

They thought the morning after would bring some luck but to no avail. She left the common room early and with the kind of answers she gave in DADA regarding the Unforgivables, Lucius came to the conclusion that there was something wrong with the Christopher girl. And now too when she had set up wards around her, even though it was a simple potion confirmed that he was indeed correct in his assumptions. He and Barty decided to keep in sidelines and observe for they were not the only ones who had taken an immediate disliking to the mudblood; Bellatrix was far ahead of them. All Lucius had to do was wait.

* * *

She was lost; in the endless darkened hallways and the spiralling staircases of the castle, Harriet had successfully managed to get lost. Her day had gone fairly good, well as good as she could hope for at the least. Transfiguration with McGonagall was the same as in her time; the only problem being her teacher seemed a bit distant towards the snakes. Same was the scenario in COMC and Charms. She did not want to dwell on the thoughts too much, but by the end of her day Harriet was exhausted with lots of homework and the obvious prejudice against Slytherins'.

On her way towards the library though she stopped abruptly when she realised her mistake; she had totally forgotten about the Marauders Map. Everything she had done up to now could come crashing down if either of the Marauders saw her real name on the map. So with the help of her faithful friend, Death, Harriet had crept into the Gryffindor's Tower and taken care of business. The Potter luck, however, got her in trouble again when the stairs changed halfway while Harriet was descending.

This brought Death's Mistress to her current situation, lost in the dark hallways of the castle. It wasn't her fault though that she couldn't find her way out; the castle of Hogwarts was huge. When she wasn't worried about her life being in constant danger, Harriet had to work hard on her grades leaving her with almost no time to go and explore the beauty that is Hogwarts.

The secluded area, all filled with mysteries and secrets should have scared her but didn't. Harriet let her hand drag along the walls, the magic pulsing through them thrummed with the beats of her heart. Harriet should have felt frightened; instead, she was at peace. Harriet's keen eye observed anything they could land upon. She paid no mind to being late as her feet guide her forwards, towards an equally mysterious corridor. Looking at the paintings and statues covered in dust, Harriet knew the possibility of knowing that such place existed in the castle was negligible let alone anyone's visit here. She noticed the magic in the area was thickening; it was sweeter and calmer like all her senses had been heightened.

She stood at the end of the corridor, in front of beautifully intricate double doors; the webs proof enough that it hadn't been opened in eons. She was about to place her hand on the doorknob when the noise of rattling chains reached her ears. Carefully turning around, she saw a transparent entity calculating Harriet's every move. He had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was also sporting a powdered wig and carried his sword; the chains around him weighed him down for they were his act of penitence.

"You're the Bloody Baron."

Harriet blurted out as he paved his way towards her. Realising her sudden exclamation apologised quickly. She had seen him once, during Sir Nicholas' 500th deathday party and remembered the other ghosts avoiding him due to his blood-stained appearance and the shackles he wore. Sir Nicholas also let it slip once about how Baron could always be found groaning and clanking up on the Astronomy Tower, so what was he doing here?

"Mistress." The shock was evident on her face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're the Mistress of Death." It wasn't a question, it was the fact merely spoken aloud.

"How...how do you know?" It was getting incredibly hard for her to stumble upon the right words.

"You may have fooled the living beings by hiding your true magical core, but to hide your identity from those who have already died is impossible. You've been touched by Death, it's difficult not to take notice when the whole corridor is practically flooding and bathing in your magic, Mistress." Harriet took a sharp breath, choosing to nod silently. It was true that she was hiding her true magical core but it was out of habit. For as long as Harriet could remember, Harriet's magical core had been grey. She did not know how, but Harriet had always kept her core wrapped and made everyone believe that she was a Light witch after hearing how the Dark and Grey spectrum were considered evil. And now after gaining the Hallows, her core had grown more on the Dark side. From her expressions, Baron could predict her inner struggles.

"Umm...not to be rude, Sir, but why are you calling me Mistress?" Harriet asked curiously.

"You're the only being who has conquered Death. Giving you respect by using your appropriate title is the least I could do."

"I wouldn't mind if you called me Harriet."

"Harriet, it is." There was a small smile playing on Baron's face.

"So tell me, Harriet, what are you doing here?" The sudden question made her realise that she was standing in the darkened hallway with no idea how to get back to her common room.

"Oh! I was going back to my common room and suddenly the stairs changed midway and then I got here." Harriet rambled on with a sheepish expression making the ghost chuckle.

"No, mistress...I mean Harriet. What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can tell you." She spoke with caution, wary of how he would take the answer. Harriet had heard about the Baron's hot-headedness that even Peeves was afraid of him, so she definitely didn't want him to get pissed off at her. His demeanour never changed though, catching Harriet by surprise.

"That is understandable I guess, because if the Mistress of Death has arrived at Hogwarts then she must have something on her mind." His response made her sigh in relief.

"But please don't hesitate to ask for my help, Mistress. It would be my honour to serve you in any way possible." The sincerity in his eyes made Harriet accept his wish.

"Now how about I show you back towards your common room?"

"That'd be much appreciated, thank you." Harriet followed Baron's lead but mapped the way back towards the dungeons, which was surprisingly short. The door at the end of the secluded corridor had spiked her interest and Harriet decided to pay it a visit as soon as she got time. In no time she stood in front of the wall hiding the Slytherin common room with Baron still beside her.

"It is truly an honour for me that you got sorted in my ancestor's house, Harriet."

"Thank you, Sir Baron." Harriet witnessed the ghost retrieving the same path they came from, unaware of crimson eyes hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Harriet wasn't expecting to be shoved hard against the wall as soon as she entered the snake pit. As the dizziness from her sudden attack subsided, she found Bellatrix's face inches from her. It brought forth memories of the ugly day at the Malfoy Manor when Hermione's screams were the only voice that could be heard.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, look who it is guys! It's the new mudblood, who soon will know her place is in the dirt. Won't you pet?" Despite the mockery in her voice, no one spoke. Harriet looked around to see most of the mini death eaters having wide grins on their faces while the younger ones were terrified. She was reminded of the innumerable days she was bullied and how no one helped her, how Harriet was always the victim and the audience her mute witnesses.

There was a sudden shift in her thoughts and it could be seen in the way her eyes darkened and she fearlessly met Bellatrix's maniacal gaze. She wasn't some helpless child now, she was the defeater of the Dark Lord and the conqueror of Death and Harriet wouldn't back down when some moron bullied her. In one swift movement, Harriet changed position with her attacker and pinned Bellatrix to the wall with her lower arm firmly against her throat, just to keep her dearest housemate in place.

There were surprised gasps from behind them as Bellatrix struggled to break free. Meanwhile, Lucius stopped Barty and Rodolphus from intervening; he wanted to see for himself what the Christopher girl was capable of.

"Listen here and listen well, Miss Black. I'm not much of a violent person, but you try to cross paths with me or bully me and I won't hesitate once to fight back or punch you straight in that pretty face of yours. You keep your insecurities to yourself and it won't be a problem. Understood?"

As expected Harriet got no reply from Bellatrix other than a few curse words so Harriet kept put slightly more pressure on her throat.

"Please don't hurt my sister. She won't do anything again, I promise." Narcissa's pleading voice reached Harriet.

"Cissa, are you crazy! This bitch will know her place." Bellatrix shrill voice came out hoarse; the arm on her throat making it difficult to breathe.

"For Morgana's sake, Bella, shut up!" Narcissa chided her stance desperate to take her sister in her arms and put sense in Bellatrix's brain.

As much as Harriet was tempted to bang Bellatrix's head in the wall, she knew it was wrong. So, she backed away and moved her attention to the rest of the snakes looking at her with a range of emotions- some afraid, others emancipating fury. Without a word, she moved towards her room ignoring the hushed whispers that broke out after her departure.


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Someone's nudging brought Harriet out of her fantasy world, and she raised her eyes from the pages in front of her only to be met by Sarah's amused smile.

"Good morning, Miss Fawley."

"Good morning, Harriet. I'm sorry to interrupt you but it's time for our classes." Harriet glanced at the grandfather clock hanging above the fireplace and sure enough if displayed 9:45. She hadn't realised that she spent almost two hours reading.

Her day had started pretty well, considering the fact that she got full 7 hours of necessary sleep, which was a rare occasion. That accompanied with the long, hot shower that soothed her aching muscles, cheered her up well for the upcoming day. The scars littering on her body were slowly healing, but they would _never_ truly fade; she didn't mind though, they were a proof that she had fought like a warrior and lived through it.

The commotion in the common room had died down as soon as Harriet step foot in. From last night's event, it was very clear that Miss Christopher isn't someone to be messed with. The silence of the dungeons as compared to Gryffindor's hustle bustle was a nice and welcoming change. She chose to sit in the fluffy armchair by the fireplace with the intention of finishing the book, she has been reading for the last few days.

"You okay, Harriet?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, just got lost there for a moment. Uh...I have to grab my bag from my room."

"Don't worry, I'll wait here and then we can go together." Sarah assured her as Harriet quickly went to retrieve her possessions.

* * *

For the next DADA class, students were quite excited; though the new teacher was very strict, he was obviously experienced- both in teaching and the subject. This made the students willing to gain as much knowledge as possible because the record for the last teachers hadn't been the best.

Professor Grey entered the class as gracefully as ever, his eye immediately sorting Harriet's in the crowd. Harriet for her own part met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Good morning, everyone. In last class, we discussed about the Unforgivables in quite a detail. Now as you all know, there might be a war starting very soon and in order to properly teach you defense, I got express permission from the headmaster to teach you on how to block the Imperius Curse." Murmurs broke the silence, as their teacher only smirked in response.

"Now don't be afraid. I want you all to come one by one. I'll cast the curse on you and you will all try to block it. No one will get harmed or anything for that matter." He assured in the most patient tone he could muster. He had gone out of his way to take permission from Dumbledore, just so he could use it on the Christopher girl and get a just of her true abilities; to really see for himself if she was an upcoming danger. Her last night's encounter with the Bloody Baron which Tom had _accidentally_ witnessed, had left him all curious and bothered. Tom had been close, but not close enough to hear their conversation. He wondered all night what about the new girl made the Slytherin house ghost talk when he preferred solitude over anyone's company? What was so special about this Christopher girl that Tom, himself, wasn't able to keep his mind off her. Whatever it may be, he was going to find out very soon.

"Now who would like to try first?" Professor Great asked the dumb faces sitting in front of him. Barty's hand immediately shot up, a little too excited much to Lucius' displeasure.

"Mr Crouch, come forward." As soon as Barty reached in front he asked,

"Ready?" With a nod, Tom cast the spell.

"Imperio"

A warm feeling clouded Barty's mind and suddenly he felt at ease. His expression changed to one of serenity.

"Now, Barty, I want you to jump on the desk and act like a monkey." The voice in his head was so warm, so enticing that he couldn't deny it, so he did as commanded, making an utter fool of himself. Everyone laughed, clearly entertained by the whole scenario, everyone _except_ Harriet. She just watched with an expressionless face. Voldemort was playing a game, one where he was in power and Harriet knew it very well; she refused to be a part of it.

One by one each student was called forward. Bellatrix was able to block the curse for a few moments, but she eventually gave up too. The Black girl's reputation was totally thwarted; first, the new girl refused to bow down to her and instead retaliated. And now the new professor had made her strut like a peacock in front of everyone. She was shooting daggers at Professor Grey for making her look like an imbecile.

At last, it was Harriet's turn; she strolled forward and took a position directly in front of the alpha predator. Not wasting any time, he raised his Yew wand and muttered unhurriedly, "Imperio," but nothing happened. Grey narrowed his eyes when the curse failed, but soon enough there was a glint shining in his blue eyes.

"I want you to lower your Occlumency barriers, Miss Christopher. Try to push the voice inside your head, instead." She stared dumbfounded at the man in front of her. His predatory smirk going wide, knowing full well that she was trapped and there was no way out of the sticky situation, except to _obey_ him. Well shit!

Harriet reluctantly nodded. As soon as her barriers went down, she could feel his emotions- _hunger, greed and malice_ echoed through her mind. He was hunting her, trying to open up his prey and devour all her secrets.

In his mind though, all Tom could feel was the bliss of utter euphoria, utter contentedness. His mind and soul felt more at _peace_. He was able to _feel_ emotions too, he thought, because he could sense Harriet's nervousness better. For some moments he was lost in the feeling of _belonging_ making him forget about his surroundings, until there was a nudge on his conscious mind. He came back to his senses and knew Harriet was resisting, trying to block him out.

"Dance around the classroom, Miss Christopher," he commanded in a seductive voice; a voice full of lust. But it was _wrong_ , so very wrong. Why would Harrie dance around like a stupid person?

"No." She said defiantly. "No, I won't." The voice echoed again through her mind, this time though, amused and frustrated all at once.

"Spill your secrets, Harriet." Oh no! She couldn't do that. All her plans would fail if she slipped any piece of information.

"NO!" she screamed in her mind and the next moment she was back in the class, standing in front of Professor Grey, his wand still raised, but expression blank on his face. This somehow sacred her a bit.

"Brilliant, Miss Christopher," he said in a monotonous tone.

"30 points to Slytherin for throwing off the Imperius in the first try." Harriet took a shuddering breath, ignored the gaping faces of her fellow classmates and returned to her seat beside Sarah. The brunette was looking at Harriet with a scrutinizing gaze, which made her uncomfortable.

"Now, Miss Christopher did a very good job to block the curse…" His voice trailed off, but Harriet did not pay mind to the ongoing lecture anymore. Her thoughts were preoccupied with the fact that Harriet was able to feel the connection to his soul piece better, with each passing day. It was getting extremely difficult to shield her mind every second; she was exhausted from the constant headache.

Voldemort could sense her discomfort and sullenness, and his attention immediately snapped to her.

"What's wrong?" Tom's demanding voice echoed in her mind making her freeze. She avoided looking into his direction for the whole class. And Voldemort knew, he was sure that she heard him pretty well, heard what he said in his mind. The real question was _HOW_?

Thank Salazar that he already had faithful servants checking Miss Christopher's full background history. He just had to wait for the right moment to confront her.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Sarah asked as soon as they were away from others, in the safe confinement of the library.

"How did I do what?"

"Throwing off the Unforgivable? That too in the first try?" She knew Harriet wasn't going to answer anytime soon by the way the girl was avoiding looking at her, so she did not push it.

"You know what, it's okay! You can tell me whenever you feel comfortable enough to talk about it." Harriet gave a genuine smile for understanding her situation. But she was realising that soon she would have to come up with some solid plan. The duo went to their assigned work when Harriet's gaze landed on a red-head.

"Hello, Lily!" Harriet spoke with a cheerful tone, happy to see her mother again. But she felt that her happiness wasn't reciprocated because Lily's entire demeanour changed. She became more stoic when she heard Harriet greeting her. Next, to Lily, Severus also went rigid. He was one of the people who did not trust Harriet one bit, and how could he when he had first hand seen what happened between her and Bellatrix. Also, he had heard from Lucius and Barty how weird she was acting in their shared classes. So, it became very obvious that Severus was wary of her, no matter how nicely she treated Lily.

"Hello, Miss Christopher." Harriet cringed inwardly seeing the too forced smile on Lily's face.

"How are you, Lily?"

"I'm good! Umm...Miss Christopher, we really are in a hurry, if you don't mind. I'll see you around." Lily felt bad for treating Harriet like this, like an enemy, especially after seeing the disheartening look on her face. But what could she do? For all Lily knew, Harriet was a Slytherin and anyone belonging to the snake house couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah, see you around." She had known that getting sorted into the rival house would definitely strain the dynamic between them, she just hadn't anticipated that it would hurt this much. As Harriet looked at Lily's retreating from, she could feel holes burning in her head, and she turned around to see her young father and godfather glaring at her.

Now was not a good time to pick a fight with them and bring Sarah into the unnecessary mess. So she diverted her attention and went back to her work.

"I don't like this new girl, she doesn't give me a good vibe." James muttered to his three pals.

"You haven't even talked to her. How can you say that she's a bad person?" Remus questioned James.

"She's a Slytherin. What more reason could you want Moony?" Sirius totally backed up James' stupid accusations.

"Your brother is a Slytherin. Does this mean he's evil too?"

"Don't drag Regulus into this Moony! And what is it with you? What's with the sudden impulse to defend the evil bastards?" Sirius whisper yelled, clearly annoyed by his werewolf friend.

"I'm not defending anyone. I'm just saying not to judge someone because of the sorting of their house." Remus groaned when neither James nor Sirius took in his works seriously.

"Come one, Peter. We have better things to do than to make plans for pranking somebody." Remus packed all his stiff and left with a conflicted Peter in tow.

"See! I told you this Christopher girl gave me bad vibes. Because of her Moony is fighting with us, not to mention the fact that she is trying to get closer to my Lily." James groaned in frustration.

"We won't let her do anything to Lily. Come one, I have an idea." The glint in Sirius's eyes assured James to some extent.

On the other side of the library, Harriet and Sarah were busy with completing their Ancient Runes assignment, when someone joined their table.

"Hi Sarah!" Harriet glanced and saw it was the same Ravenclaw girl with whom Sarah sat in Potions.

"Hey Lizzie!" The smile that covered her friend's face made Harriet's eyebrow rise in question. She did not show it though, opting to observe her from far.

"Harriet, this is my friend Elizabeth, Lizzie this is Harriet." Sarah introduced the two in a rushed breath, a blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Hello Harriet, it's nice to meet you." The Ravenclaw smiled sweetly and according to Harriet, her presence was making Sarah flustered as hell.

"Likewise."

"Sarah I was wondering if you wanted you could help me with the Transfiguration assignment." Elizabeth asked with furrowed brows to which the brunette immediately agreed.

"But Sarah, we have Ancient Runes next." Harriet was shocked to see the usually composed girl acting so weird.

"Don't worry, I won't take long and I'll be back soon." She left along with Elizabeth in a haste, leaving behind Harriet a little bewildered and also a little confident about her suspicions.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello to humblest apologies for the late update of this chapter. I was a bit busy with other works and it just got in the way.**_

 _ **A very big thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, a very Happy New Year to you guys! :)**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Narcissa was _finally_ free. The first week, back at Hogwarts had proven to be tedious, to say the least, _primarily_ because of the Prefect's duties that she had upon her shoulders now. Though being utterly exhausted and very much in need of a day out, Narcissa felt that she couldn't be any happier. All her hard work had paid off really well which made her feel accomplished. She vividly remembered the look of absolute pride that dawned upon her parents' face when she told them how she got the highest scores in her year, along with being chosen for the role of Slytherin Prefect. Adding to her happiness, Narcissa was betrothed to someone who genuinely _cared_ about her.

Lucius _loved_ Narcissa with every fibre of his being. Though he'd never openly said those words, they were clearly written in his eyes whenever his darling was in sight. The _respect_ he had for Narcissa was proof enough for his unwavering loyalty and commitment to her. If asked, however, Narcissa would definitely have said that she'd gotten lucky in terms of her marriage as compared to her elder sister, Bellatrix.

 _Bellatrix_. She was the only cause of tension and constant headaches in Narcissa's hectic life. She'd been acting crude towards her sister, ever since her engagement to Heir Malfoy in a very _pathetic_ attempt to hide her jealousy. Jealousy over the fact that despite being an arranged marriage, Narcissa was loved by her future husband, while Bella had to _endure_ the constant pain of seeing Rodolphus with other girls. She was _envious_ over the fact that Narcissa had every ounce of Lucius' attention while Bella was ignored as if she _didn't_ even exist in the first place.

The most _prominent_ emotion of all, however, was _anger_. Bellatrix was enraged over the fact that she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with a man despite that she _wasn't_ interested in him; when she had already _devoted_ herself to the great _Dark Lord Voldemort_ because he was the only one _worthy_ in her eyes. She had neither met him nor seen him; she had only heard about him and his greatness. _He was her God_ , and Bellatrix was hell-bent to cross any lengths to see him- face to face - just once. That was the reason she agreed on her marriage alliance with Heir Lestrange because the Lestrange's were part of the prestigious Inner Circle which will eventually give her the opportunity to get closer to her goal; to get closer to the Dark Lord. But Narcissa was scared because she knew of her sister's secret quite well.

Narcissa had made the mistake of confronting Bellatrix about the same reason, which resulted in quite a violent outburst from her elder sister; it was the first time Bella had ever slapped Narcissa - not that she told anyone about it - leading to the strained relationship between the siblings. That was how Narcissa _concluded_ that Bella's obsession with Lord Voldemort had already gone too far.

Right now the youngest sister was sitting near the Black Lake. It was one of her favourite spots in Hogwarts - a place that brought comfort to her soul and some much-needed escape from the reality. Narcissa sighed in contentment when the light breeze tussled her neatly combed hair. All that she wanted to do at that moment was to let her hair fall freely and enjoy the slightly chilly weather, but couldn't. Her mother would have a fit if Narcissa even dared to pull a stunt like that.

"Cissa _darling_! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," Narcissa turned around when her name was called out and saw Lucius coming. An instant blush covered her cheeks when she saw him smile lovingly at her. Heir Malfoy took a seat beside her and smirked slightly when he saw her blushing.

"Is there anything that you needed?" She questioned.

"No, I just _wanted_ to spend some quality time with my future wife. It's been two weeks since I last saw you. But you were quite busy with your new duties, so I didn't want to disturb you," Lucius spoke as he gently interlaced his fingers with hers. Narcissa smiled and moved a bit to lessen the space between them.

"Father sent something for you," Lucius started in a whispered tone, "Its a _family ritual_ that the bride-to-be gets a gift from her mother-in-law. However, _since_ my mother had passed away and couldn't be here to give something to you, father chose this. Said he would love to see his daughter wearing this." Lucius pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. Narcissa's emotions were all over the place. Her happiness magnified; she was overjoyed knowing that Lord Malfoy didn't just consider her as Lucius' future wife but as his _own daughter._

She took the box and smiled slightly when she opened it. It was a beautiful brooch in the shape of the Malfoy family crest and embedded with glittery, overly-expensive diamonds. It seemed that Lord Malfoy _didn't_ leave any opportunity to show-off the grandeur of his house.

"It's beautiful. I love it!" Narcissa spoke with as much _conviction_ as she could muster. She really liked the gift, but she didn't like how Lord Malfoy's behaviour and thoughts were that of a typical pureblood. She didn't like how much Lucius was _devoted_ to his father and tried his utmost to have Lord Malfoy's approval, even if it meant going _against_ his own morals. Narcissa hated that Lucius was a _puppet_ in his father's hands and she didn't know how to voice her concerns. Lucius was about to speak when a frantic voice caught his attention.

"Lucius! Lucius!" The duo stood up quickly and saw Regulus running towards them. His face was all white and there was absolute rage raving in his eyes.

"What happened, Reggie?"

"What's wrong, Regulus?" Lucius and Narcissa spoke at the same time. Regulus stopped them with a raised hand, as he tried to catch his breath. "Severus. Marauders." It didn't take Lucius even a second to storm away in fury. Narcissa and Regulus ran after him too, worried as to what was going to happen now. This was the scenario every time the infamous Marauders' bullied someone from the Slytherin house in the name of pranks. These pranks and games, _however,_ seemed to only increase over these past few years and _more often than not_ the target was Severus.

They quickly reached the Great Hall where the commotion had taken place. A large crowd had already been gathered around by the time they arrived. Severus' whole face was covered in big, horrible pimples and his anger seemed to be rising even more as the mocking laughter from other students reached his ears.

"Well, you don't look that bad, Snivellus! The look actually suits that _handsome_ face of yours," Sirius spoke in a haughty tone. His initial plan to prank Harriet may have failed, but he _wasn't_ unhappy that Snape got trapped in his plan instead. However, as soon as those words left his mouth, Severus lost all of his control and punched him straight in the face. _All hell broke loose._ James tackled Severus to the ground while Lucius and Barty immediately took out their wands. The large audience that was previously snickering and laughing _now_ seemed concerned about the growing fight.

"Somebody please call the Professors," Narcissa shouted for help. She was getting anxious with every passing minute. "Reggie, do something," she was holding onto Regulus' hand so tight that it would surely leave marks on his arms, but the young Black didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" McGonagall's furious voice thundered as she strolled through the corridor and struggled to break the boys apart. The Headmaster and Slytherin's Head weren't too far behind.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter, I demand you to stop this instant," the Transfiguration teacher spoke in a stern voice while Narcissa and Regulus took the opportunity to pull back Lucius, Barty and Severus.

"Will anyone please enlighten me as to what happened here? Why were you trying to squeeze the life out of each other?" McGonagall questioned the students from her house. She _couldn't_ believe that her Gryffindors could act this brashly. Harriet who was coming to the Great Hall with the intention of having a nice lunch, halted in her tracks when she saw the large crowd.

"What happened here?" she asked Regulus. Harriet had never talked to him before, but from her observations, she could tell that he was a really polite person. The boy wearing a face too familiar to Sirius spoke, "They pranked Severus again. Afterwards, they started bullying him. Calling him callous names and what not." Harriet looked at her father and godfather and felt nothing but _disappointment._ She could easily tell that neither Remus nor Peter were part of this nuisance by the guilty look on their faces.

"Mr Lupin, please elaborate on the recent occurrences," McGonagall diverted her attention to Remus knowing full well that she wouldn't get a justified answer from either James or Sirius.

"James and Sirius decided to play a prank, in general, but unfortunately Snape got in the way. It wasn't intentional but they still didn't act appropriately and continued to make fun of him." Remus spoke, quite _ashamed_ of them, but more angry at himself that he couldn't stop his two friends. He _didn't_ dare tell the professor that the real target was the new, mysterious girl - Harriet Christopher.

"Now, now I'm sure there was a _misunderstanding_ here, Minerva. It was just _harmless_ fun. I think you shouldn't be mad at them about something this _insignificant_ ," the Headmaster spoke for the first time, "but the way Severus _behaved_ and opted to physically harm James and Sirius concerns me a lot. You should've talked to him instead of trying to take the matter in your own hands, Mr Snape," Albus turned the whole blame game on Severus and Harriet stared at him in disbelief.

She wanted _nothing_ more than to slap Albus in the face for acting so crude towards Slytherins. Being stuck in this era had shed light on some concerning matters, and this issue was one of them. Harrie could see how Dumbledore _instead_ of trying to solve the petty house rivalry seemed to _glorify_ it even more. His obvious favouritism towards the Gryffindors was bothering her too much. Was this how the Slytherins from her time felt? Was this the reason Draco Malfoy and co seemed to be jealous of other housemates? Was this the reason Professor Snape always took the side of his snakes whenever petty fights broke out?

She also pondered over Snape's rude attitude towards her. No wonder Snape hated Harrie. How could he give her a chance when Harriet never tried to prove herself. She always took _pride_ in the fact that she was _just like her father_ , until today. Today she felt a bit ashamed because she _wasn't_ able to detect an ounce of regret on James' face. On the _contrary_ , he looked quite happy that Snivellus involved in the mess.

"No Albus. The boys were equally responsible for such atrocious behaviour. I suggest detention for all three of them so that they learn not to repeat their mistakes. Also 50 points from Slytherin and 100 points from Gryffindor for causing a ruckus," the Gryffindor head spoke in a firm tone leaving no room for argument. But this frustrated Harrie for she could see how relieved the pranksters felt. She was on Snape's side this time and the fact that he was being dragged into detention as well, was wrong.

"But Professor, Severus did _nothing_ wrong," Lucius spoke before she could. The half-blood boy, apart from Barty, was one of Lucius' best friends and one of his most trusted person. Heir Malfoy could always trust him, and he knew that Severus wanted to stay away from the four pranksters as much as possible. "He was merely defending himself and his honour. _When did defending oneself become a punishable act?"_

"Defending oneself isn't a punishable offence, Mr Malfoy, but physically attacking another student is," Albus spoke in a stern voice. "And Mr Snape will get what he deserves. Mr Potter and Mr Black would help Hagrid fetch some ingredients for the greenhouses, while Mr Snape would help Filch with all the cleaning this evening." Before either Head of House could protest, Dumbledore stormed away.

Everyone may have found it _normal_ , but Harriet couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The crowd scattered away, continuing on their merry way to the classes. The only ones left behind were fuming and aggravated Slytherins. Even their Head of House didn't help them this time. Severus felt _utterly defeated_ ; he was paying the price of mistakes that he didn't commit.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, Severus," Narcissa brought him out of his stupor and he followed her without another word. Barty took off behind them. Lucius was too mad to think properly; this _wasn't_ the first time Slytherins were subjected to such prejudice and he couldn't help them. He went in the other direction - he needed some fresh air. Harriet stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Does this happen often?" She asked Regulus. The boy was _battling_ an inner dilemma. On one hand was his _friend_ \- one who helped him even if he seemed a bit closed off, and on the other hand was his _brother_ \- one who was now more of a stranger. He looked at Harrie with such defeated look, that she could only feel pity for him.

" _Unfortunately yes_. No one cares about us. They only know that we are evil, cunning people who'll go to any lengths to get what we want, but _nobody is willing to see past that_. I don't know how much more we'll have to suffer for others to realise that we are just like them," the way he spoke seemed that he was in his own thoughts rather than being totally aware of his surroundings.

Harrie decided to take her leave. She went in the same direction where Lucius had gone when a sudden realisation caught her. She hadn't seen Voldemort the whole day; not even caught a glimpse of him. Where was he? She just hoped that him missing a day out, wouldn't bring troubles for her in the future.


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello to everyone. First of all thank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**_

 **A/N:** _ **'Bold and italics' is conversation in parseltongue.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

Harriet followed Lucius in the direction he had gone a few moments ago. The sudden attack at his best friend and then the headmaster's obvious injustice had taken quite a toll on the silver-haired boy. Harriet was going after Heir Malfoy because she understood very well as to how utterly useless and defeated one felt when they couldn't even protect their loved ones and family. It was an emotional roller coaster ride, Harriet personally experienced, whenever Ron and Hermione put their lives in danger because of her. Plus, Harriet wanted to understand the snakes of the prestigious Slytherin house. In her heart, she was coming to terms that she hadn't treated them well either, and if she wanted this mission of hers to be successful, Harriet would have to befriend them and understand their point of view too.

After all, no judgement can pass by hearing only one side of the verdict.

Harriet reached the doors to one of the empty classrooms, from where a fancy string of curses could be distinctly heard. Cautiously approaching, she pushed the door ajar enough for her to see the mess Lucius had made. The whole classroom was in shackles and destroyed - the desks and chairs were now just pieces of splintered wood, and the windows were shattered as the broken pieces of glass lay askew on the floor. There were scorch marks on the walls, clearly indicating of the heavy curses used on them. Lucius was facing away from Harriet so she couldn't see the thundering rage on his face. She, however, saw his body shaking and his head bowed in shame upon the fact that he couldn't help his friend and housemate in any way, and instead stood like a mute witness.

She slowly pushed the door open, and its creaking sound caught Lucius' attention, causing him to whirl around and see who his intruder was.

"Destroying school property or breaking things isn't going solve your problems. Nor is it going to help Mr Snape, in any way, at the moment." Harrie spoke clearly as she carefully stepped further into the room. Lucius' rage and obvious dislike at her interruption could easily be read in the hard glare he was sending her way.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed venomously.

"I only came here to help," she said as she simultaneously raised her hands, showing Heir Malfoy that she held no wand and thus meant no harm to him, whatsoever.

"I don't need your help, you filthy little mudblood! Who do you think you are!" Lucius raised his voice as he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at her. Harriet pulled out her own, loyal Holly wand, in defence.

"Don't you dare call me a 'mudblood', Mr Malfoy. And don't you dare point your wand at me," she warned him, but something in her tone must have irked the Malfoy boy because the next thing she knew was that he'd casted a powerful curse at her.

"Reducto!"

"Protego." Harriet put a shielding charm without a second thought.

"Diffindo!" Lucius shouted, but Harriet easily side-stepped making the silver-haired boy snarl.

"Protego! Levicorpus!" Harriet shouted. Lucius, however, ducked and got out of the way with immense ease. From the way he was battling, it seemed that he had much more experience in duelling, as she had predicted or anticipated.

"SILENCIO! EXPELLIARMUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" He was good, but alas, not the quickest because Harriet instantly threw hexes at him, one after the other, and had him lying on the ground with his body bound and his wand in Harriet's hand.

By the time their unnecessary duel was over, Harriet was breathing heavily while the boy on the ground, was probably thinking of various ways wherein he could murder Harriet with ease. She walked over to him and cancelled the silencing charm, but not the body-binding curse, because she wasn't sure as to what Lucius' reaction would be to losing against her. Perhaps she was expecting him to verbally lash out at her, but unexpectedly, he didn't say anything. He just lay there, glaring daggers at her.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Mr Malfoy. I came here to help you as I previously stated. But insult me or my blood-status or try to attack me in possible future again, and I assure you, that you won't like the consequences to cross me," Harriet stated with such pride and dignity lacing her words, that Heir Malfoy was forced to lower his eyes. It didn't mean, however, that her intrusion and sneaking up on him was forgiven and forgotten.

"Why are you _really_ here?" he whispered.

"To assist, help you," Harriet too said calmly.

"I don't believe you," Lucius said as a matter of factly, "not in the least."

"Would you believe me if I removed the curses from you? Can I expect a civil conversation from your side, without trying to harm me?" She asked. There was a hidden tone of plea in her words which immediately caught his attention. He didn't want to talk to or confront anyone at the moment, much less her, yet he wanted to know as to why she was trying to be his saviour, instead of moving on with her seemingly uninterested life.

So, he just nodded in affirmation and Harriet immediately followed suit as she freed him and handed back his wand. She breathed a sigh of relief only when he put his wand away, and smiled slightly at her small victory.

"I can understand how hopeless and worthless and incompetent you might be feeling that you couldn't help Mr Snape out there," Lucius' head snapped in her direction, but he let her continue anyway, "but as I said, it won't help your friend. You can't just blame yourself for all that happened. It wasn't your fault..." her words halted.

"You think a stranger can just come up here and tell the Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy as to what he should and shouldn't do? Do you think that you can lecture me on how I should treat my friends and get away with it? Who gave you that right, Christopher?" Lucius snarled. At that moment, he resembled Draco so vividly, that Harrie was lost in her own thoughts for a second. The same hair, same eyes, same haughtiness lacing his voice, but one thing was different - Harrie hadn't given a chance or thought to understand Draco's feelings or his point of views, ever. She had disregarded his ideas without a second thought. She wasn't going to repeat her mistakes this time. In this situation, Harrie would have to be the more patient one and guide Heir Malfoy.

"No, no! Not in the least. But if he is your 'friend', don't you think you should be in the infirmary with them, instead of trying to burn down the castle? Shouldn't you start taking charge for your housemates, as a Prefect, raise question against the obvious injustice and show others how wrong their perception about the Slytherins' is?" Harriet asked gently causing Lucius to think about everything. Surely the Slytherins have taken appropriate measures for their snakes, but they had never actually tried to make peace with the other houses.

"Sometimes we need to show our friends that we are there for them, take a step forward when the other falls. Sometimes words need to be spoken to make a stronger impact; you can't always expect your peers to understand your thoughts."

"How do you know about such things?" Lucius counter-questioned.

"Believe me when I say that I understand. I have been in your condition, and I have been in Mr Snape's place as well. He needs the support of all his housemates right now. He needs the assurance from you people that everything is going to turn out alright, even if things didn't go in your favour."

By the look on his face, Harriet could say she was able to guide him in a positive direction. He just needed a little more push right now.

"Think about it, Mr Malfoy. All the younger Slytherins look up to you because they believe that you'll protect them and listen to their problems. If any mishappenings take place, you're the first person to be informed in the house, even before Professor Slughorn. Doesn't it mean that you have a responsibility towards them? Isn't it hight time for all of us to come out of Professor Slughorn's shadow and start defending ourselves?" Lucius looked at Harriet and could see the anger behind her subtle mask. Clearly, he wasn't the only one to be affected by today's fight.

She, of course, was right. Horace Slughorn had always been meek and had never been able to speak in his snakes' favour in front of Dumbledore. Today, as well, he had maintained his silence whilst the others had tried to protest.

"What do you reckon we do then?" He asked Harriet suddenly. His eyes were wide in realisation and fear - he looked like a lost child who seemingly didn't have any sense for right or wrong. So, she quickly tried to assure him.

"Right now, you go to the infirmary and check upon how Mr Snape and the others are fairing. I'm gonna go and have a chat with Professor Slughorn," she murmured.

"You're right. I should go," he spoke more to himself than to Harriet. Without wasting any more of the precious time or a glance in her direction, Lucius hurried towards the infirmary. Harriet too quickly followed suit and towards Professor Slughorn's office.

* * *

The Dark Lord was growing impatient. His lower minions hadn't been able to get any sort of information Harriet Katherine Christopher. It seemed, as if, she had appeared out of thin air with no traces or strings to her past. There was not a single clue.

On top of that, he felt a constant need to be close to her; like a magnetic pull so powerful that he couldn't resist their irrelevant bond. Whenever she was in nearby proximity, he felt calm and sane.

Making multiple Horcruxes had affected him physically and mentally. The once handsome face of Tom Marvolo Riddle was now etched with worry lines and fine creases. That was the reason he almost always wore his snake-like visage - to hide his disgusting features from the world and himself as well. He was exhausted, in both boys and mind, and Harriet was like a balm to cure all his pains. He felt safe in her proximity, the way he felt safe in the confinements of his own body or when he was close to his treasured pieces of soul.

All these new emotions and stupid feelings were making him furious. He was more agitated with the fact that a mere slip of a girl was making the most feared wizard, behave in such an eerie way. He needed to find about the mysterious girl soon or else he'd probably kill someone.

Currently, he was sitting in his manor's office with pending paperwork scattered on the large mahogany desk, while his mind was still stuck on the raven-haired, green-eyed girl residing at Hogwarts. It was the weekend, so he'd decided to have a meeting with the Death Eaters. Thankfully, the usually nosy headmaster didn't raise any questions or suspicions.

A voice of something slithering across the office caught his ears, and he smiled - a rare but genuine one.

 _ **"Hello Tommy, how are you?"** _Nagini hissed as she slithered further into the room. She had been his only friend and constant companion ever since he'd started building the foundation of his empire. She understood him and cared for him. He cared for her deeply too, enough that she could call him by the ghastly and offending name.

 _ **"Hello, Nagini. I'm well. I hope that in my absence you haven't scared of my poor servants."**_

 _ **"Those servants you call 'Death Eaters' are stupid, Tommy. Anyone can smell the fear rolling off of them. I love to intervene between their conversations and terrify them."**_ She gave of what could be described as a hissy laugh, making Voldemort sigh. She was now resting on his shoulders.

Sounds of multiple apparitions informed him about the arrival of his minions. Putting on his snake-like visage he left the office and strolled straight to the throne room. He smirked widely when he heard several gasps of surprise; it always amused him how afraid and petrified they were of Nagini.

Once he was seated comfortably on his throne, the death eaters rose from their kneeling position - good, their place would always be beneath him.

"Welcome, Death Eaters. I want to hear reports of the tasks assigned to you." The meeting started as it usually did. All his plannings were going brilliantly. The Ministry Of Magic was too afraid to act or take action against him, as of now. The Wizarding British Ministry had been unsuccessful in stopping any of the Dark Lord's raids.

There were also reports of some young children and students who wanted to be branded with the dark mark by Yuletide. Everything was boring until one Death Eater from the upper tier kneeled, "My Lord, the Ministry is trying to keep this information under wraps, but have failed to do so. They have a suspicion that there may have been some sort of time-travel accident. They aren't sure of it, but they have evidence of abrupt instances and sort of time manipulation occurrences in a deserted alley in Muggle London, two weeks ago."

The news was unexpected but not unwelcomed. If the Ministry's doubt proved correct then how beneficial would the time-traveller be to the Dark Lord? Suddenly, a thought struck in his mind, but he needed a solid proof to confirm his suspicions.

"I'll hear the rest of the reports later. But I want you to keep an eye on the Ministry and what they are planning ahead. If there is actually a time-traveller, I want my hands on them before the aurors does. Everyone to leave, except Abraxas. Dismissed."

The others scurried away quickly leaving the duo to their tasks.

"What information, Abraxas?" He came straight to the point.

"There isn't much information or data, my Lord, but as she claimed to be moving from America, I still checked. There isn't any record or information about her birth or her family and parents at MACUSA. I also know for a fact that the manager of Gringotts had exclusively helped her." The Malfoy head spoke in a firm tone, and Voldemort's eyes narrow at this.

"The goblins don't help anyone like that -especially not the wand users." Voldemort was thinking really hard. He had doubted that she was lying from the go. The official story he heard was that she moved from America after her parents' death - muggleborn parents who had homeschooled her and were apparently aurors. This piece of information wasn't fitting. From what he had observed at Hogwarts, she wasn't that paranoid about her parents' sudden demise, nor did she have an accent. She was acutely aware of her surroundings - always in a position to defend herself, is attacked. It wasn't natural behaviour. The kind of instincts she had came from years of experience and seeing them in a seventeen-year-old wasn't a common sight.

"That's what I thought too. My theory is that either she at Hogwarts under a false identity or she's someone belonging to an ancient and wealthy house. In both cases, one thing is clear - if she's an enemy then she needs to be dealt with soon." Abraxas said and Voldemort couldn't help but agree.

"Although I'm at Hogwarts, tell your son to keep an eye on the new girl too. The more insight we get on her personal life, the better." The Dark Lord ordered.

"As you say, my Lord." Abraxas bowed before leaving.

 _ **"I have to leave now, my dear."**_ He hissed to Nagini bidding his farewell.

Dropping his snakelike glamour and becoming Professor Grey again, he flooed to his Hogwarts' office. A much-required chat with Miss Christopher was definitely in tow.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello to everyone. My humblest apologies for the late update of this chapter; real life just got in the way._

 _T_ _hank you very much for taking time and reading this fic. Also, thanks to everyone who have added the fic to their following/favourite story. It means a lot. Here is the next chapter for you awesome guys. I hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading._

 _I don't own Harry Potter, it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER - 10**

"Come in," Professor Slughorn spoke as he looked up from his paperwork when he heard the slight knock on his office door. He smiled when he saw Harriet standing in the doorway though, his smile didn't reach his eyes as it usually did. It seemed he was pretty pissed about the whole ordeal too.

"Miss Christopher, what can I do for you?" Harriet moved further into the office as he kept sorting and rifling through his documents.

"Professor I...I wanted to talk about what happened with Mr Snape today," she said politely yet firmly. It felt that Professor Slughorn's entire demeanour changed, and the smile vanished completely from his face.

"If I remember correctly, Miss Christopher, you were present there too. I don't think I can give you any more clarification or insight over the issue," Slughorn spoke while looking everywhere in a very poor attempt to avoid eye contact. It was clear that he was ashamed of not piping in and helping Severus.

"But Professor, you do know that the punishment given to him in the name of fair judgement was unreasonable. In fact, Mr Potter and Mr Black were given many lenient punishments in his comparison, when he didn't even start with all this mess..." she stopped when his Slughorn stopped her rambling by cutting her off.

"Mr Snape should _not_ have physically attacked the Gryffindors, Miss Christopher." Harriet gaped at him; they were all Dumbledore's words coming out of his mouth.

"But Professor, he wouldn't have if they had been civil in their behaviour towards him," Harriet reasoned.

"Miss Christopher, I cannot do anything in this regard. The Headmaster, himself, had spoken in this matter. He passed the judgement as he saw fit, and to go against him would be very inappropriate on my behalf. It would seem as if I do not respect his decision," Slughorn spoke in a dismissing tone, but Harriet was having none of it.

"But _do_ you, Professor?" Harriet asked, internally fuming that her Head of House was so scared of the Headmaster that he wasn't his own students.

"I beg your pardon?" Slughorn looked wide-eyed at the daring student.

"Forgive me, Professor, but I don't think that you agree with the Headmaster's decision as well. I think you're just scared of him and what action he might take against you, for standing up for the Slytherins. I think you're just scared that you might lose your prestigious position of Potion's teacher at Hogwarts," Harriet spoke defiantly.

"Miss Christopher, you're forgetting your boundaries. Dare I remind you that you're a student here, and in no way whatsoever, will such behaviour be tolerated," Slughorn's voice rose, as did his temper.

"No, Professor. I'm perfectly aware of my position as a new student here but you're _our_ teacher. When being a new student I can see the prejudice our house is facing, then why are you turning your back to these problems?" Harriet questioned, and Slughorn was left speechless.

"I think this is the reason no one from our house comes to you with their issues, and try to solve it amongst themselves," Harriet sighed.

"What do you mean the students don't come to me deliberately?" Slughorn was baffled that his snakes were hiding such things from him.

"They believe that you won't listen to them or take a stand for them against the others, and seeing your dismissal towards this situation today, I honestly can't blame them," Harriet spoke with a casual shrug knowing well how much would it affect the Potions professor.

"Detention to you, Miss Christopher, for talking so rudely to your Professor. You'll be joining Mr Snape tonight and assisting Mr Filch in whatever task he gives you," Slughorn's booming voice filled the office making Harriet look at him unaffected. She was expecting as much but she wisely kept quiet. Harriet turned around and was about to leave when Slughorn's voice made her stop in her tracks, "And remember Miss Christopher that you're a new student here so you might not be aware of the rules and regulation we follow here, but such atrocious behaviour would not be tolerated at Hogwarts."

Harriet ignored his words and left the office quickly, fuming and angered by Slughorn's casual approach. On her way out though, she saw Regulus hiding in the doorway- by the look on his face, it was clear that he had heard everything.

She approached him feeling disheartened at her failed attempt, "I'm really sorry, Mr Black. I tried my best but he didn't..."

"I know, I heard everything. You don't have to apologise for anything, Miss. It's truly sad that our Head of House cares for his position more than he does for his students," Regulus sighed defiantly. "Thank you for your help, though. You did a favour by sending Lucius to the Hospital wing on time." He smiled genuinely at her, making her feel that she hadn't totally failed.

"I only did what was right. How is Mr Snape? I hope that he's fairing well," Harriet asked.

"Severus is doing better now. The curse that they used on him didn't mess too much, but there was some internal bleeding so he's resting now. Lucius and Barty are with him at the moment," Regulus informed her. He knew that she was on their side and to keep anything hidden from her seemed ridiculous. Regulus had himself witnessed how she'd put Slughorn in his place, and honestly, he was starting to respect the new girl.

Harriet nodded, "If there is any way that I could help you guys, please let me know about it."

"I will," Regulus answered, and saw her move towards the library. He didn't waste any more of his time and started walking towards the dungeons; he should inform Lucius and Narcissa about what happened between Slughorn and Miss Christopher.

* * *

Professor Nicholas was wandering through the corridors of Hogwarts in order to find the Christopher girl when he suddenly remembered their odd 'mind link'. Concentrating, he lowered his Occlumency shields and opened his mind link. Professor Nicholas jerked as waves of absolute fury, desolation and hate hit him. Moreover, Harriet wasn't able to control her magic as the waves of her magic kept fluctuating.

His feet got nearer to the seventh-floor corridor on their accord, and he cursed under his breath for not noticing such extraordinary power before. It was like her magic was bathing the whole castle in pools of golden, silver, crimson, emerald, purple, blue and white. Her magic was intoxicating and felt like 'death'.

He finally reached the seventh-floor corridor, and what he saw, stunned him. There were four seventh-year Gryffindors, and they were all pinned to the wall - their faces pale and fear apparent in their eyes. Harriet had her wand dug deep into one of the boy's necks, and in the corner, there were two first-year Slytherin girls - crying and shaking.

"If you ever... _ever_ , try to touch or bully or abuse any other person in this castle, I swear by Merlin and Morgana, that you four would not be able to have any future heirs. Do I make myself clear?" Harriet whispered, making a shiver run down Voldemort's spine in both fear and delight. Her aura pulsated throughout the corridor in thick waves; it was truly dark and delicious - _Salazar, she was beautiful!_

Harriet turned away from them, and the four imbeciles took the opportunity to scurry off. Her attention shifted completely to the little ones, and she tried to act as calm as possible.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, they'll never harm you," she said kneeling in front of them. "Let me see."

One of the little ones was injured, Voldemort observed.

"We should take you to the hospital wing, love. Come on." That was when he decided to interrupt.

"What is happening here?" Professor Nicholas asked as he moved forward from his hiding place in the shadows. Harriet looked him right in his eyes. The other girl whose friend was injured spoke up, "Me and Cory were going back to the common room, from the library, when the elder Gryffindors attacked us, sir. They said that we were slimy snakes that needed to learn their place in Hogwarts or die, and then they pushed Cory violently into the wall. Just then Miss Christopher came, and she told them to stop attacking us, and not bother us again." The girl whispered quietly, frightened that she and her friend would get punished for not defending themselves.

"Those sorry excuses of wizards were bullying them," Harriet spat angrily. "I just taught them some lesson."

The voice in which she spoke made Voldemort wonder for a moment of what exactly had she done to make them all whimper like babies.

"I'll talk to Professor Slughorn about it," he said, but that made Harriet chuckle darkly making Voldemort look at her weirdly.

"And he will do _nothing_ about it. He'll simply ignore anything related to the Slytherins," Harriet sneered.

He regarded her opinion knowing that she was right, then simply turned to the first-years, "Miss Yaxley, please escort Miss Harrington to the hospital wing. I'll come and explain everything to the matron, later. I'll also talk to Professor McGonagall regarding the Gryffindors' behaviour."

"Yes, sir." With that both girls left, leaving behind Professor Grey and Harriet alone.

"Bullying is not to be tolerated," Harriet spoke with so much conviction and hatred lacing her words that it oddly reminded Voldemort of himself. What was this girl?

"Miss Christopher, I would like to talk to you privately." Harriet looked at him pensively, knowing that a conversation with him was long overdue, and that her little stunt had obviously caught his eye.

"My office." Harriet simply nodded, following Voldemort into his snake-pit.

* * *

"Would you like some tea, Miss Christopher?" The Dark Lord asked the young witch, sitting across from him, in a seductive tone. Harriet looked at him oddly wondering as to what was going on his crazy mind. She simply nodded.

With that, he summoned two teacups and a kettle. Pouring some generous amount of the steaming peppermint tea for both of them, he leisurely leaned back in his chair.

"I got my hands on some really interesting news today. Very interesting indeed. Would you like to hear what that is?" He asked casually as Harriet looked at him from the rim of her teacup.

"The Ministry is in search of a time-traveller," he spoke, and Harriet stilled in her actions making Nicholas grin maniacally. So, he _was_ right in his assumptions.

"That isn't the most interesting part of the news, however. What I found truly curious, was the fact that wherein the Aurors are in search of someone who manipulated through time and is hiding somewhere in Britain with no ties to anyone whatsoever, a girl mysteriously turns up and demands admission at Hogwarts," Voldemort spoke as he got up from his comfortable chair, and started walking around the desk. Harriet watched every step of his with caution.

"And?" She asked trying to sound as normal and unaffected as possible. He smirked at her audacity and guts, and stood right in front of her.

"Ah, but what if I tell them that the new girl, Harriet Katherine Christopher, who claims to have moved to Wizarding Britain from America, has been lying to everyone and living under a false identity right under their noses? I can even prove it by the lack of your official documents at MACUSA or the false ones you had made with the help of Goblins."

All colour drained from Harriet's face as she saw Voldemort mock pondering over the brilliancy of his plans.

"But you wouldn't!" Harriet said, her confidence wavering a bit now.

"And why is that? Why wouldn't I do it? Give me one good reason." He mused. Harriet's mind started thinking profusely, desperately searching for a reason to make him shut up or divert his mind elsewhere. She was furious at herself for not thinking about and taking care of all the documents and stuff. Of course she had taken the help of Goblins to create false ones, but she hadn't told them to send the copies to MACUSA. Damn those clever and cunning creatures; she should have paid them more!

She was all the more furious for not listening to Death when he'd said to be aware of the Dark Lord at every turn - of course, he'd gone to extreme lengths to get any and all information about her. An idea popped; it was extremely risky and dangerous, and Harriet knew it was not the best plan, but it what the _only_ solution she had at the moment.

"You wouldn't dare, because I know who you are and your secret!" Harriet exclaimed, praying in her heart that the stupid idea would work. He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her.

"And who do you think I am?" He almost growled at her making her gulp slightly.

"Lord Voldemort." It was a whisper but he heard her nonetheless, and his eyes widened in surprise. Harriet wondered if calling Death now would be a good idea or not, but her thoughts were cut short when he leapt from his position, and caught Harriet harshly by her throat.

"You little bitch! Do you have any idea what you're dealing with? Do you have _any_ idea of how dangerous I am, hmm?" He hissed angrily. Every plan Harriet had of calling Death and let him take care of the situation went flying through the window. He may be the Dark Lord but _she_ was the Mistress of Death. She had faced him endless times in the future for Salazar's sake, _and_ defeated him. No, Harriet wouldn't allow him to intimidate her or handle this situation; her pride and the Gryffindor blood running in her veins wouldn't allow that.

"Believe me, no one knows your dangerous or maniacal side better than me." Although he was choking her badly, Harriet's words never faltered.

"What do you know about me?" His eyes never left hers, searching and calculating; trying to find the meaning behind her cryptic words.

"Everything," her whisper was enough to make his hold on her this tighten.

"I'm willing to make a deal with you, however," she rasped out; the force of his large hand bruising and clenching her throat painfully. Voldemort thought over, his hand loosened when he heard the word 'deal'. His plan may not have been working out as he'd originally anticipated, but it didn't mean he couldn't turn this situation in his favour. Also, he'll need her alive for obvious reasons, so squeezing her gut out wouldn't be beneficial to him.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'm willing to keep your identity hidden from the Headmaster as long as you keep your mouth shut about mine," Harriet spoke.

"I don't need your help, you wench. You think you'll tell the old coot about me and he'll listen?" he hissed at her; the crimson seeping slowly into his irises. He removed his hand from her throat but didn't back away from her; their close proximity was making Harriet uncomfortable.

"No, this is what will happen - you are going to help me with the details of the future and I'll keep your secret safe," he purred and Harriet gaped at him. She tried to push him away but Morgana, he was too strong to be budged from his place.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going to tell you anything related to the future or otherwise..."

"Tut, tut, tut, Miss Christopher, tread carefully. Do not think that I'm giving you a choice. You will do as I've said or else the lives of your friends would be in grave danger."

"I do not have any friends," Harriet eyed him suspiciously.

"Ah, but what about Miss Fawley, and that mudblood Miss Evans." Just the mere mention of her mother was enough to make Harriet stiffen in fright. That obviously didn't go unnoticed by the Dark Lord. She looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Did you seriously think that I wouldn't notice how would poor Miss Christopher get upset whenever the mudblood Gryffindor refused to talk to her, hmm?" He asked innocently. Harriet couldn't believe this; she felt that she was drowning into deep water with no way out.

"Now, do you agree to the deal?" He asked again, and Harriet wasn't left with any other option. She couldn't deal with the consequences of her young mother dying before her designated time. And she couldn't also let Sarah's life in danger because of her personal issues with the crazy dark wizard.

She merely nodded in acceptance; Voldemort couldn't know if he lied to him about the future a bit, could he?

"Excellent!" His grin was so wide that it actually frightened her a bit.

"Okay. Get off me now." Harriet tried to push him again but to no avail.

"Make a vow first. I want to make sure that you won't be able to betray me," he whispered, and Harriet actually rolled her eyes at this.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he whisper yelled. Salazar, this woman was infuriating.

"Yes, I did! Now if you don't back off, I would neither make a vow nor would keep the deal, and would happily tell the old coot about your stupid plans!" Harriet exclaimed. She perhaps expected him to get pissed off at her but got a totally different reaction. He actually obeyed her without another word or sneer thrown her way; Voldemort _liked_ her attitude.

She got up and immediately backed away, trying to create some distance between them. She took out her loyal Holly wand while Voldemort took out his disguised Yew wand. They, together, pointed their wands in the upwards direction. Voldemort frowned when his wand suddenly started vibrating in his hands; it was getting warm, and golden and silver sparks flew from it, just like Harriet's. He looked at Harriet with demanding eyes, who was herself gaping at the scene with unreadable expressions. Shit, she had _totally_ forgotten about their wand connection!

"What was that?" he asked; hunger for new knowledge clear in his crimson eyes.

"Our wands are brother wands. They share the same core - Phoenix Feather - given by the same Phoenix, at the same time. The wands are rejoicing their reunion, for they in a way, are twins. For this sole reason, w can't kill each other through our wands but only cause little damage. The wands would not allow it," Harried explained patiently. His wand not being able to harm her was leverage and a huge advantage to her. Besides, she could always use the Elder Wand if she so desired, or he tried to betray her.

Taking up the new information, he nodded. This wasn't good for him but he'll find a solution nonetheless.

Harriet placed her wand on her chest and muttered, "I swear on my magic that I will help Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort with some details of the future war, as long as he keeps my identity hidden and does not harm my loved ones. As I have said, so mote it be." The tip of her wand glowed brightly and Voldemort was concerned as to how she knew about his full name.

Placing his Yew wand on his chest, he muttered, "I swear on my magic that I would keep Miss Christopher's identity a secret as long as she helps in winning the war, and not harm any of her friends." The tip of his wand glowed brightly too.

"How do you know my name?" he asked as soon as she placed her wand back in her wand holster.

"As I previously said, I know many things Marvolo, and you'll get to know them in due time, that is if I see fit," Harriet spoke looking him straight in the eye.

"Marvolo?"

"I know you dislike the name Tom, and I don't want to be tortured. Also, Nicholas doesn't suit you at all," Harriet spoke with a slight shrug, making Voldemort chuckle lightly that caught her off guard. She had never seen him genuinely smile before.

"You really do know a lot, Miss Christopher. Pity, we're not on the same page," he spoke in that seductive tone again, making Harriet shiver a little. "But worry not! I assure you that this problem would be solved soon enough, and I'll learn everything about you. After all, we have so much time to spend together."

Harriet left his office in a hurry; picking up her pace to reach the safe confinements of her dorm as soon as possible.


End file.
